The present invention relates to the area of vehicle protective devices, and more particularly devices which protect vehicle doors and mudguards from dents, dimples and scratches. In the past, no device has included both the security features of a locking wheel chock system and the protective features found in vehicle sidepanel protective systems. Other inventions have not addressed a device which combines protection of vehicle sidepanels, protection against theft and unintended rolling of the vehicle out of a parked position. Vehicle doors and mudguards are often the objects of abuse caused by other drivers that park their vehicles too close to the unprotected doors and mudguards and cause dents, dimples and scratches by the another person opening their vehicle door into contact with the unprotected vehicle doors or mudguards.